


The Valkyrie

by BrokenTourniquet



Series: The Bird and The Wolf [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Maybe - Freeform, The Wolf - Freeform, Unrequited Crush, cafe-ish, kind of, love for danny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenTourniquet/pseuds/BrokenTourniquet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sef is simple now. She's not a "big bad wolf" to any red riding hood. She just wants a few simple things. Danny's give her one of those things. Friendship. And an extra she didn't think she'd get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Valkyrie

**Author's Note:**

> Sef is purely an OC and nothing more. Sef is created from my mind. She may or may not be good. I'll treat her as I do all my OC's. Like my own creation and a person.  
> If you like her let me know. Like all of my OC/Character pairings I was playing with the idea...and it kind of happened. Unsure if it'll be unrequited or not but eh. Danny don't get much love. Sef just has a lot of love to give.
> 
> Sef IS short for a longer name, Sef is just catchier.

Things to do at a small cafe: work there, buy drinks cheaply because you're an employee, staying obnoxiously late at times because you have nothing to do, and lastly watch people come and go like lambs. Lambs that had no other place to go or be, lambs that had no idea what they were in for, lambs that were oblivious, lambs that like to ignore, but not prey never prey just lambs. She learned some time ago that lambs could fight back. Lambs weren't her thing anymore, she's lamb free. She's learned to control the hunger and does so gratefully.

The cafe is better because it tends to draw in those curious lambs who crawl into holes they can't get out of. She's the wolf that grits her teeth jumping in to give them a boost if she can't find a ladder. She's seen enough lambs fall into the holes that she can pick them out just by their look or smell. There's always this bitter smell to them that stinks of her world she's departed herself from. She likes to smile at the lambs showing her teeth and make them squirm if they make things too difficult for no reason. They always get scared and run. Shame, some of the lambs she's liked. Erin a few years ago was one of those.

She sighs leaning against the counter and rubbing her hands over then wincing in pain. She forgot about the nasty bruise on her ribs littering her brown skin. She steps away from the counter and groans. She's used to the pain, but it doesn't mean it hurts any less. She just needs to keep her mind busy until she gets off her shift in a bit so she can sit down and relax. Everything has relaxed down a bit and she's grateful but bored. So she cleans the backroom when her co-worker starts his shift. It's not awfully dirty because she keeps it fairly clean so all she has to do is a bit of rearranging.

"Hey shifts up S." He informs her. He's a big dork as he grins at her so she rolls her eyes and smiles shaking her head. He's nice though so she doesn't mind.

"Alright, thanks." She chuckles taking the hat off of her head and stretches careful not to hurt her ribs anymore. She unbuttons her shirt revealing a tank top beneath and groans. She takes a moment to look around to look at everything just to be sure everything is where it should be and leaves. "Hey have fun." He nods serving a customer with a smile.

She grabs herself a drink (free if you're an employee and luckily she is, plus no one is looking) and her bag before finding her common table at the back by a window with a clear view outside and of the door coming in. It's her favorite spot, so much so the regulars and other co-workers call it Sef's spot. The owner teased her about it by placing stickers on the table in big bold black letters with a white box around them that spell out Sef. She was annoyed at first, but she actually likes it. Call her territorial, no one else really sits there unless she's not there.

Once she sits down and places her bag on the table next to her she opens the black and white laptop bag ignoring the actual laptop to pull out a book, notebook, and pencil. She doesn't do this with a pen because she tends to make mistakes. The book is on Norse mythology, specifically Loki. Just some stuff she needs to catch up on without getting involved in the unknown world. Well unknown to humans. She doesn't like getting involved in that world anymore. So she sighs and opens up to where she was before.

Loki sounded like her older brother when he was alive. That says something because he wasn't the politest person on earth, though he had his moments. She shook the thought from her mind and focused on her book. It somewhat worked.

She'd end up working and writing for a couple of hours completely undisturbed by everyone until the regular customers saw her and would make small chat as they waited for their orders and left. She liked the small chat sometimes so it was nice on boring days like this. As soon as they'd leave with bye's she'd go back to the book in front of her. It was quiet and nice.

At some point, her brain started to give out and refuse to read more so she stopped and nibbled on the pencil in her hand as she crossed her legs staring down at the book before her. This was frustrating. She stopped and look up watching customers going in and out. None were interesting. Normal by all means in her opinion. Some had kids, some had rings, some had partners, and some had the foreign look in their eyes like the world wasn't the same anymore. She knew that look. She had a friend who lost someone that close once, her friend was confident and strong. But when she lost her love, there was an emptiness in her eyes. A need for something and she never figured it out.

Sef herself? She never had any lovers she'd consider had her heart permanently. A couple of times she was nearly sure, Erin and H. were the only two. Erin tucked her tail and ran when she found out about Sef, so Sef let it go completely. Didn't chase her, didn't bother too. If she wanted to go she'd let her. She didn't care. H. was different. H. was her fiance before she became more (and less if you asked a cat) but was killed during an accident. She still has the ring, she tries to track down his relatives every once in awhile to give it back. It was his mother's before she died (and she was a precious woman) but doesn't make it a top priority.

It's funny, though, she's live longer than anyone in the place. She's seen things they shouldn't, felt things they shouldn't, loves the moon like they wouldn't, and it wasn't until this century she became a soldier by human standards. Her dog tags- which the name makes her laugh -hang around her neck hidden by the tank top she's wearing. It feels a little official call her a dog now, she's a wolf, but she was a military dog according to her squad and captain. Not a bad one either. A rifle in her hands? She could do a lot of damages. though she knows her teeth can too. It makes her smile at the thought. She made a difference then. She was honorably discharged, though. Messed up her leg when she saved a teammate, had to go through physical therapy to use it again. When it storms her leg acts up and she has no choice but to have a limp in her step. She doesn't mind it, though, a dog needs its rest before a battle.

What was she thinking about? There wasn't anymore battle for her. Just helping stray's and people through the world. She knows enough to help them when they're sick back to health. The people she doesn't expect to repay her back, but the dogs that she's carried into her apartment and nursed them to help come back to just relax and give her attention. She's like them. A stray. It's funny how she nearly calls it a pack, but really they're just friends. A pack is family. The dogs have packs she thinks, so they're just friends. She doesn't bother to search for a pack. Doesn't know what good it'll do. Maybe some day.

"Yes a-" She looks up at the sound of a voice. Kind of shocked to see what she does. Valkyrie, that's what comes to mind first.

"I'm sorry one second..." her poor coworker seems to be confused by the order. The woman talking looks frustrated but patient.

 _Damn she's tall,_  Sef thinks tying up her hair. She doesn't like it to get into customers drinks. The woman is a redhead, tall. She's wearing a light coat in the warm weath, glasses, and shift to a foot waiting for the man. The two people behind her are getting irritated at him. Sef feels anger build up in her chest. That's when she notices. She notices a smaller blonde next to the redhead trying to calm him down and tell the others to leave him alone. The ones getting irritated at him want their orders first and she knows that from that they've never been inside before.

She stands up clenching her jaw causing everyone to look at her as her chair scrapes across the floor. A few people go quiet knowing it's not a good thing, the others go back to what they're doing. The redhead's blue eyes lock onto hers and she mutters beautiful as she walks up. Her coworker looks equally sorry and relieved. Once there she doesn't say anything, and neither does anyone else as she makes her way behind the counter gently pushing the man aside. She motions for the redhead and her friend to stand aside, they do, she gives the two that were irritated an annoyed look motioning for them to step up to the counter.

"What seems to be the problem?" She asks roughly. It takes them a second to respond.

"We ordered a few minutes ago and haven't gotten our order yet." Sef motions for them to continue. "Well we saw him taking their order and-" She rolls her eyes.

"What were your drinks?" They both look confused. Sef glances at the redhead and she's giving her a curious look. The two point to one of the most complicated latte's on the menu. She can't even read the name. She likes to call it the complicatus FuckedAsAllHell-eth. She slams her palms down onto the counter and gives a low grown catching them by surprise. "Really?" They're idiots. "Our policy is to do the less complicated orders first-" one of them opens their mouth and she snaps her fingers pointing at them. They shut up. "-and then do the complicated ones. This takes quite a bit to make. We don't even serve them on anything but the holidays which maybe you would have learned if you had paid attention." She points to the menu where it specifically says "holiday specials" and points to the smaller text beneath it and reads it outloud, "Only sold on holiday's. Pancake day isn't a holiday ladies."

"That's unnecessarily rude." She gives a toothy evil grin. Probably giving them chills.

"Ladies, order something else and get the hell out." Before they can respond she frowns at them. "I am the manager. Get out or order something I can make." They give each other a glance and rush out the door. She lets out a breath of relief and the other two step up. She smiles at them for being patient.

"Thanks S." Her coworker says. She nods at him.

"Get yourself a drink I'll handle this." He doesn't question knowing very well she'd force him to take a breather. Poor guy needed it. She turns back to the two and smiles again. "What can I get you?"

"You're like epic." The small brunette exclaims. "Like Buffy epic." She snorts at the compliment.

"I liked to think maybe Willow Wicca epic." She admits.

"She's right you know, you handled that like a boss." The redhead compliments giving her a smile. That makes her stand up taller and smile brighter. "Seriously, not many people stand up for Kirsch." She gestures to her coworker. "He's an idiot anyways."

"Something like that. It was unnecessary so-" she shrugs. "So orders?"

"Oh yea sorry! A-"

"Regular for her, black coffee for me." The small brunette frowns at her and Sef chuckles. "Laura you have been addicted to pumpkin flavored things. I am cutting you off." She huffs and walks over to a table. Sef shakes her head and goes to work.

The Redhead is watching her. So she might have taken a bit more time than usual preparing their order and putting names on the cups. She might have taken more time finding everything. It wasn't her fault if she was a bit of a show-off. It was in her nature to show off a bit here and there. Black Coffee? She'd have to remember that. The woman looked like she was going to be a regular. just a gut feeling.

"Here you are, for one Laura and Danny." The woman nodded giving a small smile picking them up.

"Thank you uh-"

"Sef. Don't mention it. It's my job." She admitted. The woman nodded and smiled at her. "Be sure to come back soon." An eyebrow shot up and all she could do is wink at her causing Danny's cheeks to turn red a little and walk out with the squirrel she so named her.

 _Valkyrie,_ she thought to herself. Danny was a bit strange. Peculiar air pulling Sef in. Wasn't sure what it was even sniffing the air didn't give her an idea. She shrugged. Maybe she'd find out. The smaller one had a familiar scent on her- couldn't put her finger on it. Something she hadn't smelt in a very very long time. Well it was whatever at the moment. Maybe next time.  
  
  
_________________  
  


It was a couple of days later. Late, very late. The redhead had come by and they had a bit of small talk as she waited during the couple of days. Once she even bought enough for five or six people which gave them time to have a longer conversation but it was still small talk. She could hear the resilience in her voice whenever she'd ask about her job or things like that. Sef respected that and would change the subject to something else.

Sef was going through some papers waiting for the next few minutes to pass so she could go home. The radio was on and music played. No one was in, she like it like this. It made it easier to get the small things done and think to herself without the busy mouths giving her orders telling her this or that. She sighed. The papers were a few complaints about her having dogs in and out around her apartment. Not many cared but a few disliked her. She was sure it was because of her time in the service, didn't like to think it was because of her orientation (knew it probably was. She liked to give benefit of the doubt), but maybe it was a few of her friends. They would complain about her a lot.

Just her music and nothing else really. Her choice in music was a bit weird she admitted, Five Finger Death Punch was a name that people usually would laugh at and make fun of. They never really listened to the music. Never cared to. Played her favorites on nights like these. A couple of remixes (she liked the Kill The Noise remix of Under and Over it the most) but mostly a few of the albums she bought. She liked the sound of the music. Rough, and a bit angry but telling a story. Her favorite? Far from home. She remembered her captain when she was a marine play it. He was weird but enjoyable. Nostalgic, but she never played it except for the date of her squads accident.

Sef groaned and threw aside the papers. She wasn't given a notice yet, but it was bound to happen soon. Maybe she should find a new place now. Maybe one in a neighborhood this time that made you afraid to have no bars on your windows because of the people around it. Maybe something closer to work or the park. Maybe something in the middle.

How could you even complain about her taking care of pets that others should take care of? Some of them were even their dogs, ones they'd neglect. Ones that she'd pick up and have to shave off matted hair, take to the vet because of worms, feed until they had plump bellies, one's she wished they didn't own. They didn't even take care of the goddamned dogs. The maltese in their apartment complex was abused and kicked when she wasn't around. The german shepherd was scared of physical contact. Worst part? No matter how much she threatened she couldn't do a damn thing. She was close to taking them herself. Maybe she should? When she moves, pick them up and take them with her. Then they'd be treated right. Both were still puppies, barely five months old.

She groaned rubbing her temple at the thoughts. It was cheap and she could afford it. Where the hell could she live with two dogs (possibly three if the older woman with a husky pup can't find a home for it) and be able to feed them all? Like hell if she knew. It made her sad to think she couldn't help them if she helped herself. Maybe she could scare their owners into caring.

The jingle of the bell above the door caused her to look up. She instantly smiled. Danny. The woman smiled back at her and stopped at the counter. Sef quickly turned down the music to most people that would be barely a whisper.

"Nice surprise. She told her. Danny rolled her eyes. "Black coffee? Dash of cinnamon and whip cream?" She asked innocently. Danny eyed her suspiciously and nodded.

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered or creeped out that you remembered." Danny admitted chuckling a little at her. Sef shrugged.

"Hey gotta make sure the best part of my day is happy." Danny was surprised. Well Sef wasn't lying.

Hell if you asked Sef it was the truth. The redhead was a mystery, but actually talked to her with a bit of interest in her voice. That didn't happen often. The redhead wouldn't give her an awkward hi and 'when will it be done?' before walking off from her attempt at a conversation. Danny would actually engage and talk. Not that people owed her a conversation, but it was nice when people did without sounding bigoted. She liked it. Danny was intelligent, headstrong. She admired that.

In a few seconds her order was made and Sef felt a little guilty she finished it so soon. Should have taken her time. Damn it. Danny didn't move though once she picked it up, she quietly sipped it watching Sef. Something swimming in her eye. It was funny almost. Sef looked around and look back at her.

"Why are you here so late?" Danny asked curiously.

"Ah," She begun. "Last month we were broken into so as a request by the owner someone is to stay late till atleast one then the next shift arrives a few hours later. Helps keep thugs out." Danny nodded. "Not the friendliest neighborhood. Hell where I live if you don't have bars on your windows you're bound to find some young punk in your living room raiding your place." Danny stopped and looked mildly concerned.

"Has that happened to you before?" It was almost sweet how her voice betrayed her failed attempt at covering up the concern.

"Once. I'm pretty sure she'd afraid I'll do more than sprain his wrist this time."

"What did you do?"

"I found him in my living room. He had a knife. Came at me I reacted." Danny seemed a little sceptical but didn't further it. Instead an awkward silence fell on them.

Concern. Something she wasn't used to hearing. Then again friends could be made in two seconds flat, who was she to think Danny didn't at least think of her as an acquaintance? It was possible, right? She was sure. People were strange like that. Some could think of you as their best friend just by a simple hello, want to date you from first glance, consider you trash by a photo, or even not care at all. Danny seemed nice.

"So technically you're not even open?" Sef smirked. "So I just got a-"

"Free coffee. No charge." Danny started to protest but Sef held up a hand. "Uhm no. Don't even red. Think of it as a peace offering."

"Peace offering?"

"Aye." She nodded with a smile. "Hey if I'm going to make friends with you why not start with a free coffee?" Danny shook her head with a hint of a small smile. She looked down to her phone on the counter and saw the time. 1:23 A.M. "The next step would be your number before I close up." She sighed. At Least now she could go home.

"Alright then. Hand me your phone." She did as ordered and watched Danny. Huh. Easier than she though. Nice.

"Well then." She smiled. "Anything before I close up?" Danny shook her head. "Then do me a favor? get some sleep. You are not your usual passionate self. I can see your bags bags under your eyes."

"Shouldn't have given me the coffee." Danny replied. She had a point.

"Okay true. Counter productivity here I guess. Either way sleep." Danny only shrugged. "I guess I could prescribe getting laid." Danny chocked on the drink looking at her shocked. "Just kidding!" She laughed. "Warm tea, maybe some strawberries. Should work to help clam nerves."

"Alright thanks." Danny turned to leave. "Oh nice music by the way."

"Yea thanks." Sef chuckled watching her leave. She wouldn't call it particularly nice but it was definitely her taste.

She looked down at the phone.  
_Thnks 4 the coffee O U! Myb lunch sometime!_  
Was written in a new message under Danny's number. She closed her mouth. Well that was unexpected. It made her nervously rub her upper arm and stare at it. that was the quickest friendship she had ever formed. She wouldn't have been disappointed if Danny showed no interest in the idea. Now that she had? Sef felt her stomach turn a little at the thought. She hadn't really considered anyone a friend. She shook her head. Well now she had one.

The next few minutes were spent closing up tiredly and making sure everything was locked up correctly. The backroom door needed a new lock. She opted to texting her boss about it. They'd get it fixed tomorrow more likely. At Least she was a respectable boss, not like the last few she had. It was nice. Not as rude to women as the last boss she had at a diner. She didn't have to wear a dress either.

As soon as she was at her door, familiar padded feet were next to her wagging her tail. It was the german shepherd. Rozy was her name, well that's what Sef called her. She smiled and knew what the small thing wanted. She whined and Sef had to laugh asking her to give her a minute. As soon as the door was open the dog bolted into the apartment and found it's place on the couch. She stood there with the door open for a moment waiting for the maltese to trot into it. She took a moment to fill up familiar bowls of food and water. They gulped it down like it was nothing which she frowned at.

She had to lift the maltese pup up onto the couch when it started jumping and whining. It was cute how they followed her to the end of the couch as she stripped herself of her work shirt and grabbed a loose one from a basket of clean clothes. She did the same with her jeans opting for shorts instead of sweats. As soon as she was comfy and let her hair down she plopped onto the couch and let the pups crawl all over her. She was aware she'd have to wake up early to let them out so they wouldn't be in trouble but it was worth it. They were her buddies. She laughed as they happily stood on her lap licking her as much as they could.

Once she heard a familiar ding from her phone she had to carefully lean forward to grab her phone from the table to look at it.

_Thnks srsly - 1:50_

_Go to bed - 1:51_

_Don't like me? - 1:51_

_Oh I do but you are human and sleep is inevitable - 1:51_

_Pfft, alright fine. Night. - 1:52_

_G'night Dan - 1:51_

She gave her a few minutes to reply. When she didn't Sef took the moment to set her alarm, plug her phone in and comfortable lay on the couch letting the pups find a spot on her to lay down and pass out with her. The Shepard curled against her on her chest resting it's head against her chin, the maltese found a comfortable place on her stomach. With a huff from each they passed out. She smiled and let herself drift to sleep herself.

Her dream was nothing more than once familiar snow filled lands, smells of pine, and simple times of survive and hunt. She missed it sometimes.  
  
  
_________________  
  


"So when you said you had a cold you meant, cold piece of meat on your eye?" Danny told her doubtfully. Sef looked up from the ground at her. Well shit.

It had been a couple of weeks, and they had gone out a few times. Sometimes with Danny's 'friends' or 'sisters' but Sef would pass up the opportunities to go out to a club or drink whenever they came her way. It probably frustrated Danny but she didn't mind it. One of those had been sent to her not to long ago. She said she had a cold.

Now here Danny was standing at her door ignoring the yells down the hall as Sef had a steak pressed to her eye. It was blackened from someone trying to test her. Thankfully she won the fight and he was worse than she was. Probably still in the hospital.

"Well...close enough." she tried to humor as she stepped aside to let Danny in. Danny stepped in. Her leather jacket look good on her Sef had to admit. She noticed that. She actually was starting to notice a lot more about Danny than before. It was mildly worrying but it seemed to be nothing. "I had an..accident." Danny seemed to tense with worry at the word accident and Sef caught on as Danny stepped forward probably with a threat for the bastard on the tip of her tongue. "Whoa! No not like that!" She threw her hands up. "I was helping someone get away from this guy and he took a swing. I swung back...multiple times with a plank of wood too." Danny relaxed.

"I didn't mean to assume-" Sef only shrugged and walked back to the kitchen to throw the steak back in the freezer. Her eye looked a lot better than earlier. Thankfully. Danny followed her without a sound.

"Civilian vs. ex-marine. Odds were in my favor." She chuckled.

"You were in the-" She nodded. "Wow, okay I didn't know that." Sef shrugged.

"Wouldn't. Not most do anyways. Not unless I tell them." Sef's tone became a bit hardened.

"So the core?" Sef nodded and was thankful for the change. Most got offended she didn't tell them about her past like that. It wasn't their business.

"Yea. I was honorably discharged. My leg was fucked up during an explosion. Took me a year to be able to use it again. It's scarred up and shit. I do not like using crutches anymore let me tell you that." The memories of hearing Erin tell her she could do it and get frustrated when she proved she couldn't yet but still tried fill her head.

When she came back, Erin would tell her to push herself harder. That she could do better. She could just do it if she tried. For awhile she started to believe she was nothing but lazy. Erin filled her head with ideas of that being who she was. That she was nothing more than that. Lazy. useless. She shook her head.

"I don't think I can blame you." It was sincere and made her smile but shrug at the redhead leaning against the doorway to her kitchen.

"Yea. You have a party to get to right?"

"Yeah. Laura and LaFontaine are throwing a party over a discovery." Ah LaFontaine.

She liked LaFontaine. LaFontaine was someone who if you asked about the right things would talk your head off and inform you about anything science related you had to ask. Sef though of them as a mad scientist. Most of the stuff went right over her head and into the next dimension because she didn't understand it but it was nice to hear and see someone so enthusiastic about it. They'd go one to do good things if they really tried. Probably be the next Tesla. Her friend (girlfriend if you asked Sef) Perry kept her equally balanced as far as she could tell. They hadn't met yet. But LaFontaine would talk about them a lot.

Laura was...still very a much a squirrel. A journalist, and not a bad one either. She was energetic and would ramble your head off in an instant. She had a website Sef thought? She didn't exactly catch it as Laura changed the subject to other things. She'd have to ask her sometime. She cared a lot to.

All things considered, Danny had good friends. The ones she met anyways. She knew Kirsch, found him to be an okay guy. But Perry and Laura's girlfriend she hadn't met yet.

"What discovery?" Sef asked curiously as leant back against the sink watching her.

"I...can't tell you that." Danny was guilty. It was shown on her face plain as day. Sef didn't mind. She knew there was bound to be things that they couldn't tell each other. They weren't lovers. They didn't owe each other anything.

"Fair enough." She chuckled.

"You can come if you want. They won't mind." That was sweet.

"Afraid I can't."

That was the truth. She couldn't handle large crowds like that anymore. She couldn't handle the hands or people that would hang you that stunk of alcohol. They'd hang on you and breathe in your face trying to convince you to do things you might now normally do. When they wouldn't take a no they'd become persistent and she'd become irritated quickly. She didn't want to risk doing something would regret.

Crowds would make her chest tighten and lungs stop. Crowds would make her mind panic and body get antsy depending on how big it was. Too crowded was dangerous.

"I'm sure they wouldn't care-"

"It's not that. I just don't do well in large crowds Dan." She offered a short explanation.

"Sorry." From the look on her face, Danny seemed to come to her own conclusion. Probably something not far off base.

"Don't be. It's my choice not to go. I enjoy the the evenings with them though, when LaFontaine is going on about...uh science? Pretty comical seeing them get all excited in the middle of the Cafe." She tried to ease the guilt for Danny.

She liked Danny a lot. She didn't mean to make her feel guilty. Even if Danny would have bounced back in no time, she still hadn't meant to. She didn't want Danny to think that every time they talked for now own she'd end up feeling guilty. Sef didn't want that for her. Sef wanted her to feel safe enough to talk to her no matter what, to talk freely without guilt or worry. Without judgment. Danny was a good person. She liked her.

"You should see it when Carmilla is there and calms them down with a 'hey science geek sit down, you're standing on your chair like a five year old' then they're like 'oh right sorry. ANYWAYS SCIENCE.'" Danny chuckled to herself with a smile.

"Carmilla?" That name was familiar. So goddamn familiar. Where had she heard it before? It had a familiar taste on her tongue. She wasn't aware she froze and became quiet for a few minutes until Danny's eyes locked onto hers. She'd never get used to blue eyes staring at her like that.

"Yea..are you okay?" Danny asked walking up to her. She could tell Danny wanted to comfort her or something. She smiled up at her.

"Yea. I'm just- yea I'm alright." She didn't know how to explain it to her. How to explain how she knew the name but couldn't remember it. How it left her feeling a little numb and thoughtless. The blue eyes snapped her out of her train of thought however.

"You sure? You don-" Sef held up a hand.

"No I'm fine I promise. You should get going you have that party to get to." She patted Danny's arm and smiled. Danny didn't believe her. With good reason.

"Alright, you sure you're okay?" Danny's eyes softened at her. She wished she had a picture of it. Of the expression. It was rare in her lifetime to see.

"Positive I got to see you didn't I?" Danny blushed again. Always when she least expected it.

"...smooth as shit." she muttered.

"I'm supposed to be. Now just bring me back a beer or something and we're good." She told her. Truthfully if she brought back a six pack...she'd have loved her forever. She didn't have any money to buy more for herself. Not that she drank often, but it was nice to have a cold one.

"Alright. Have a good evening then madame." Danny said as backed up and bowed.

"For being stoic and all protective you're a goddamn nerd." Sef laughed at her but found it endearing. She tried to lighten the situation with a tad humor. It worked.

"Thank you kind ma'am." She smiled.

"Get going." Sef ordered pushing her towards the door with a smile.

"Alright, alright. Night then. Text me if you need me."

"I will be sure to do that Kim possible." She told her sarcastically.

"That makes you Ron." Sef instantly smiled.

"Sweet. In a couple of years, we'll be dating I'm totally chill with that." Danny stopped and stared at her with darkening cheeks. She was trying to process that.

"...good night." Was all she said before she bolted out the door leaving Sef to stand there and think to herself.

 _Good night beautiful,_ she thought to herself as she closed the door. Score one for the big bad wolf. She enjoyed flustering the taller woman. It wasn't as easy as it seemed. Usually she'd be oblivious or ignore the attempts. Sef was amused greatly by that. Not to mention was absolutely beautiful in Sef's eyes. Her blue eyes were gorgeous. Sef could stare at them all day if she had the chance. She could listen to her voice all month if it was up to her.

Sef stopped in the middle of her living room at the thought. She could what?  _I...might have dug myself hole,_  she told herself. Shit. What if it was a small torch she held for Danny? That wasn't anything she couldn't handle.  _Yea because that worked last time._ Shit.  
  
  
_________________  
  


She placed the cigarette between her lips to just hold it there for a second or two as she pulled her hair into a quick bun. It's messy but effectively keeps the hair out of her eyes and smiles to herself. In contrast to brown skin her hair blonde, and she likes the contrast. Her hair is naturally dark but she likes the color it is now, she feels like it's a perfect way of letting people know she doesn't care and she'll do what she wants without a second thought. It's not surprising when people stop and give her a look like she shouldn't be able to do that, and she doesn't give a shit. It's just nice to remind people that she's not their dress up doll and that all the 'advice' she's given on what looks best won't work on her because it's her body so she'll do as she pleases with it.

Her tattoo's usually throw people off and she doesn't know why. There's a small cross on her thumb, a paw tattoo on her left shoulder, waves that ride up her upper arm with lillies and roses thrown in splashing around that you probably couldn't see if she wore a long sleeve shirt on. 1886 is on her right knuckles in calligraphy, as well as "Love, simple. Die, life. Breath, necessary. Bleed, always." in calligraphy on her left ribs, a simple bundle of arrows on her back, and the last one is a keyhole on her chest.

The tattoo's all have their own meaning and some kind of symbolism in her life or an event. No one knows what they mean because no one has bothered to ask and she's never trusted anyone enough to tell. That thought is sad in and of itself because no one is trustworthy enough. Not even Erin. That was almost a given.

She lights the cigarette and takes a long draft of it as she stands in front of her sink ready to start dishes. She probably should have done it a few days ago when Danny left for the party but she didn't think about it. Instead she forgot about them and became too busy with work to do them. Thankfully it's the weekend again and now she has the time for it. Quickly she turns the music up a bit more and blows the smoke out of her mouth watching it disappear in the air as it spreads. It's funny how she finds it entertaining.

She shakes her head free of the thought and sighs to herself as she moves to sink again cleaning out one side of it and letting it feel with hot water as she puts some soap in watching it create foam. She looks down at her shirt and is thankful she's wearing an old shirt. She cleans and alternates between smoking, scrubbing, rinsing, and putting dishes on the drying rack.

As she cleans the usual blank feeling fills her as she bobs her head mouth the words of the song to herself. Cleaning has this effect on her, it stops her brain from overthinking and gives her the chance to relax herself she might have had before. It's odd that it's cleaning that does it when it used to fighting that blanked her mind letting just her instincts and body react to her surroundings. It's a nice change from the late nights in the forest running until the trees and ground became her lungs, her legs tire but pushing her forward towards her prey, and the silent prayer for the prey she'd kill. It was animalistic, this was domestic. She liked domestic. Needed domestic.

Even wolves grew old and wise enough to learn to slow down enjoy the ride. She certainly had. She didn't think she liked it any other way now. She liked having a physical place she could call hers, pay for, rest in, and feel less threatened then in most places outside. It wasn't home but she was sure it was close enough that she'd know what home was when she found it. She liked what she had now versus what she had before, which was a group of feral members in the pack, and her constant presence being ignored. Atleast now there was no one to ignore her until she accidentally fucked up.

When it was war and she had a gun strapped to her side, her gun was her best friend, and her squad were the ones she'd have no other choice then to trust completely with her life. She learned quickly that sometimes you had to drop your life in their hands and pray to whatever deity was out there that your captain was the best they could be and would bring you home. Pray that the guy watching your back was as good as they said. Pray you could trust yourself enough to build up some form of trust with them.

She could vividly see herself in deserts and snow skulking in silence ahead of the others as they counted on her with her gun raised in front of her, mask covering her mough, hiding her eyes, edging around the corner. The sounds of explosions and defeat so real next to her she could reach out and touch a wounded torn man that was bleeding and begging for help. She could feel the weight on her from her gear that never bothered her. She could feel herself grab for a knife that was no longer there as she heard a man on the other side of the corner talking to his comrad about how they'd win wars, she could feel herself still and become completely quiet as she waited for him to come just an inch closer so she could-

A knock at the door and small bark caused her to snap out of her thoughts thankfully. She shook excess water off of her hands and dried them as she walked to the door, a cigarette still betweem her lips though considerably smaller than before.

"I'm coming!" She told them as she heard the dog bark again. She threw the small towel she used to dry her hands off to the side as she reached for the door handle and sighed. She immediately smiled as Rozy pushed past her feet eagerly, leaving her to usher the familiar tall redhead that stood in front of her confidently with her hands pushed into her pockets. "Hey!" She said excitedly.

"Hey." She smiled. "You have a dog..?" Danny asked confused.

"You mean Rozy? Oh no. Poor thing is a neighbors dog." Danny rose an eyebrow at her and she shrugged another draft of her cigarette but moving to open a window just in in case Danny had problems with it.

Danny wasn't supposed to be here though. Danny had a job interview today. She wasn't complaining she really liked her company any and every time she could get it, it was just a bit concerning she was here and not at an interview. She didn't bring it up though, feeling like maybe something happened Danny wouldn't want to talk about. She'd inquire about it later and hopefully she could help. Help with what?

"Thanks." Danny told her as she opened the window.

"Yea, no problem." She smiled motioning to the couch where her ashtray was and Rozy was waiting for her. Danny followed and laughed as Rozy climbed into her lap and laid down sighing happily but never actually closing her eyes as Sef put the cigarette out. "She's not mine I swear." Sef told her holding up her hands.

"She's a cutie though." Danny chuckled again as Rozy barked in agreement. Danny gave her head a rub.

"So what cha need?" Sef asked curiously. Danny looked at her. "No one comes by unless they need something- no shit. Sorry." She apologized. She realized that the times Danny had come over it was just to visit while she could and talk to her. "I mean usually. I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound like I assume." Danny only shrugged.

"Not a big deal." She admitted. "Not many friends then?"

"Nope. Just you and this little thing." Sef smiled down at the dog. As it was mentioned the pup curled up against Sef's stomach as much as she possibly could. It made Sef frown slightly. She wasn't given attention like she deserved by her owner.

"Well the dog has less more of a chance of stealing your steak when you're not looking." Danny mused.

Oh she knew that very well. Rozy had done that more than once but she couldn't blame the poor thing for doing so. She usually let it slide after scolding her and usually Rozy wouldn't do it unless she was absolutely starving like the other pup that usually visited. Sef sighed and lightly pet her.

"Yea."

A hand gently laid on her shoulder causing her to look up at blue orbs that pulled her in just like always, though they were filled with something else she couldn't place. She wanted to just ask her what it was that filled her eyes every time they had moment in complete silence with Sef's brain on complete overwork turning her gears full throttle. It was like Danny could sense it and knew what her eyes could do to the woman beside her.

Sef was sure if she stared long enough into them she'd find herself in the ocean drowning in the woman that sat next to her. If that was how she drowned she wouldn't mind much. Sef was sure if the eyes continued to look at her like that they might be the cause for a thousand poems and a hundred paintings people would talk about for years to come. It was less poetic than it sounded. To her anyways, it was a bit scary. She didn't want anyone to know why she was staring at the redhead like she was, why her own hand grabbed the one on her shoulder and held it. Why she felt her old habits come back. Why she wanted to kiss it gently.

She had to force herself to look away at the thought. She couldn't let herself do that. Wasn't sure she wanted herself to. That was a lie, she knew she wanted to. She wanted to do it. She wouldn't but she wanted to.

"Sef-" Sef gave her a signature smirk realizing that some roads were okay to go down.

"I'm fine." She shook her head releasing Danny's hand.

"You busy today?" Danny asked. Sef looked at her and put her head against the couch and shook her head no. "Good, because we have a protest to get to. Sef snorted. "There's a company in town using animals for testing and-" Before Sef knew it Danny went on a passionate speech about it and she zoned in on the expression on her face. It was adorable to see. It was actually endearing to see the passion.

 _Stop getting more beautiful everyday please,_  she thought not very seriously. Danny couldn't stop herself from whatever it was that made her seem to glow. Sef wouldn't have wanted her to stop it anyways. She smiled bigger at the woman. She wanted to see more of this Danny. She wanted to see the crazy passionate Danny. She had seen relaxed Danny. She wanted to see the other sides to Danny.

She wanted to see Danny. She wanted Danny to see her.

She blinked sitting up at the sudden thought. Danny seemed to take it as a cue to stand up but Sef convinced her to let her get her shoes on before they leave. She was glad Danny couldn't truly read her mind. That might have ended up being something that terrified her to see. She liked Danny. Danny liked- well she wasn't sure. The Valkyrie was bound to have already had admirers or something similar. She shrugged her shoes on and grabbed her keys as Danny continued her rant that eventually formed into other stuff she'd have to ask about later. Danny smiled to herself as Sef locked her apartment leaving Rozy a bowl of food and water outside of her door. Danny grabbed her hand and rushed to her car where Laura and LaFontaine were in an intense discussion about something.

_She wanted to show herself._


End file.
